The Center for Neural Science at New York University is a premier site for research into functional aspects of vision. Eighteen investigators from the Center request support for their vision research through continuation of a Core Grant. They are bound together by their research interests in the neural and behavioral bases of vision and visually guided behavior. The proposed Core will comprise four modules, each of which will benefit research in all the research areas represented in program faculty: 1. A Visual Displays Module which will provide support for the development of state-of-the-art software for the generation of a wide variety of visual stimuli for psychophysical, neurophysiological, and brain imaging experiments. 2. A Design and Fabrication Module which will provide expertise to design and build novel electronic and mechanical instrumentation such as that required for multielectrode recording in the visual cortex, noninvasive methods of eye movement recording, and interface devices for a variety of behavioral and biological experiments. 3. A Neuroanatomy Module which will provide expert support for the processing of heuroanatomical material at both the light and EM level, and for the analysis and localization of electrophysiological recording sites in histological material. 4. An MRI Module which will provide support for hardware and software services for users of the Siemens MRI scanner in the Center for Brain Imaging, giving access for Core researchers to functional and structural imaging capabilities for human and animal research.